


Five Times Magneto and Rogue were interrupted while making out

by roguewords



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewords/pseuds/roguewords
Summary: what it says on the tin





	Five Times Magneto and Rogue were interrupted while making out

1.During Pyro's infamous Prank Wars with everyone. Rogue was especially fond of reminding Pyro that if he ever tired something as stupid as rigging the couch cushions to explode when a certain amount of pressure was placed on them again, that she would make certain that the item in question was a very delicate part of his body – and that she would make sure there were real explosives, not paint balls in the cushions. Her hair was still a god awful shade of orange from that experience.

2.Early in their relationship, before Mystique got use to the idea that she had to knock on Erik's door. Several times. Rogue finally threatened to drain her completely if she didn't learn to knock.

3.Once, when Gambit got it in his head that he was going watch the Playboy channel. No one else had been fond of that idea, especially when he would watch it in the common room. Rogue and Magneto had started spending time in there as a result.

4\. Mesmero actually didn't mean to interrupt them. He had simply come to the study to borrow one of Magneto's books.

5.She'd actually planned this one. She'd taken Erik out for his birthday,and had everyone surprise him. That was her favorite time they'd been interrupted.


End file.
